Une soirée au 12, square Grimmaurd
by P4toune
Summary: Ginny et Harry se retrouve après une (trop) longue journée.


**Une soirée au 12, square Grimmaurd**

"Parfois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je fais ce métier !" se dit Ginny en cherchant ses clés à la pâle lueur des lampadaires du Square Grimmaurd.

Il était déjà 21h et elle n'en pouvait plus de sa journée. En plus, elle avait mal partout avec ses foutus bleus. Si seulement Gwenog ne lui était pas rentré dedans plusieurs fois pendant l'entraînement cette journée aurait été un peu plus réussie…Mais autant rêver, la capitaine des Harpies n'est pas vraiment connue pour y aller doucement avec ses jeunes recrues, même celles qui s'appellent Ginny Weasley. Dommage…

"Ah les voilà ces putains de clés !" En ouvrant la porte, elle entend des bruits étouffés venant du fond du couloir à sa droite.

"Hmph depuis quand les jeunes génies du bureau des aurors travaillent moins que les belles et talentueuses rouquines joueuses de Quidditch ? " Ginny marmonne en enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures boueuses.  
"Belle ? C'est encore pire sans le manteau en fait" se dit-elle en regardant son reflet dans le miroir à pieds de l'entrée. Sans parler des bleus bien cachés sous son équipement des Holyhead Harpies, les taches de boue et les marques de transpiration sont bien visibles elles. "Ça m'apprendra à ne pas vouloir me changer au vestiaire…"

Mais à la fin de son entraînement elle ne voulait rien de plus que retrouver sa confortable maison et les bras réconfortants de Harry. Alors elle avait transplané juste après avoir ranger les souaffles d'entraînement et son Eclair de feu, avec à peine un regard pour ses pauvres coéquipières tout aussi fatiguées qu'elles.

En mode automatique, elle monte les deux étages qui la sépare de sa chambre et de sa salle de bain tant désirée. Elle se débarrasse de ses protections et de ses vêtements sales et se glisse sous la douche. Température de l'eau : 40°C.

"Aahhhh, enfin !" L'eau chaude ruisselle sur ses cheveux, son front, son corps. Elle ferme les yeux et ne pense à plus rien que des litanies de remerciements pour cette eau chaude qui lui décrasse le corps une bonne fois pour toute.

"Merde ! Harry !" Après 5 ou 10 minutes de ce régime -yeux clos/eau chaude - elle se rappelle enfin les bruits du rez-de-chaussée et se dit qu'il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Harry plus longtemps. Avec un effort surhumain elle termine de se laver les cheveux et le corps. "C'est moi la vraie héroïne de l'histoire" se dit Ginny, "je peux à peine lever les bras, c'est pathétique !"

Une fois la douche éteinte, elle sort de la salle de bain embuée et va directement dans le dressing adjacent à la chambre, emmitouflée dans sa grande serviette bordeaux. Ignorant sa partie de l'énorme dressing, elle attrape un vieux tee-shirt de Harry aux couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor - probablement du 13 ans, mais qui lui va plutôt bien - et un short de nuit. Par-dessus le tout elle enfile un gros et confortable pull en laine rouge avec un dragon dessus tricoté par sa mère pour Harry il y a des années. Elle enfile ses chaussons et part vers la cuisine retrouver Harry.

"Salut la sportive, je n'étais pas sûr si tu allais réapparaître et venir me voir. Pendant un moment je me suis dit que tu t'étais noyée dans la douche et j'ai hésité à monter. Mais je me suis dit que ce soir, une interruption entre toi et le pommeau de douche n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée ! Dure journée ?" Harry lui demande, un sourire en coin.

Elle vient de rentrer dans la cuisine et il s'est détourné un instant des casseroles qui mijotent sur la gazinière et laisse échapper de somptueuses odeurs. En plongeant son regard dans le sien, yeux rieurs émeraude derrière ses lunettes, toute la tension accumulée dans la journée semble disparaitre du corps de Ginny. "C'était pas d'une douche que j'avais besoin en fait" songe-t-elle, même si ces ablutions précédentes lui ont fait du bien, rien ne vaut Lui !

Avant même de répondre à sa question, elle se glisse dans ses bras, écartant la cuillère pleine de sauce qu'il tient dans sa main. "Tu m'a manquée !"

"Toi aussi !", il lui répond avant de l'embrasser doucement, puis de lui glisser à l'oreille, le ton moqueur : "dit-moi je croyais que l'énorme dressing de notre chambre servait à abriter l'ensemble de ta garde-robe. A quoi ça nous sert si au final tu me piques tous mes fringues ?"

"Chuuuuuut", elle répond, "je n'ai même pas la force de te parler. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas me nourrir ce soir, tes casseroles sentent divinement bon et je pourrais avaler un Hippogriffe ! Je t'ai déjà dit que Gwenog est folle ?"

"Seulement tous les jours cette semaine", Harry répond en lui faisant signe de s'assoir à la table en bois massif de leur grande cuisine. "Dois-je en déduire que tu t'es encore pris des cognards, des balais et des coéquipières en plein vol aujourd'hui ?" il demande en froussant les sourcils, parcourant des yeux le peu de peau apparente de Ginny sous son gros pull, à la recherche de preuves des chocs de la journée.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent et sa main se tend vers la gauche du visage de Ginny, où un hématome a commencé à apparaître. Il effleure doucement la blessure ce qui ne manque pas de la faire tressaillir. "Alors, lequel c'était ? Capitaine folle, queue de balai ou cognard bien visé ?" Cette fois son timbre de voix est sérieux, et le sourire a disparu. Ginny prend sa main dans la sienne et y dépose un baiser. "Aller Harry, tu sais bien ce que c'est les entraînements de Quidditch ! C'était exactement pareil à Poudlard ! A l'exception du capitaine fou peut être. Je crois me souvenir que mon capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor était plutôt du genre gentil, trop gentil même ! Il laissait son équipe faire n'importe quoi ! Mais je me souviens que lui-même n'était pas à l'abri de se prendre un ou deux cognard de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?" Les yeux sont à nouveaux rieur et Ginny sait qu'elle a dit ce qu'il fallait.

"T'as raison Gin, mais ça c'était seulement parce que j'étais entièrement subjuguée par l'envoutante poursuiveuse de mon équipe. Personne n'aurait rien pu faire pour moi ! Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ?"

"Hmm ok ok, je mets toute la responsabilité de mes blessures sur ma capitaine folle alors ! Mais s'il te plait ne parlons plus de ça, je meurs de faim !"

"A tes ordres princesse !", réponds Harry avec un dernier baiser. Une assiette de poulet au curry-lait de coco vous siérait-il ? Cuisiné par mes soins, j'ai donné sa soirée à Kreattur".

"Oh oui ça me siérait beaucoup, merci !" A peine servie Ginny commence à manger de manière enthousiaste sous le regard amusé de Harry qui profite de son repas de façon plus civilisée. "C'est dans ses moments-là que je me rends vraiment compte de la ressemblance entre Ron et toi. Il ne faut vraiment pas se mettre entre un Weasley et son assiette pas vrai ?"

"Hein ?" Ginny l'a à peine entendue occupée qu'elle est à terminer son assiette. "C'est vraiment trop bon, merci Harry !" La chaleur de la nourriture associée aux épices lui donne presque les larmes aux yeux, "je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! "

"Ah ça me rassure ! Au moins tu n'es pas avec moi pour ma célébrité mais juste pour mes talents de cuisinier !". Après un dernier verre d'eau, Ginny lui répond en se penchant légèrement vers lui " C'est définitivement après avoir gouté ton curry que j'ai décidé de m'installer avec toi bébé."

"Alors ça valait le coup de faire à manger pour mon oncle et ma tante pendant toutes ces années Gin !" Il se penche à son tour pour combler l'espace entre eux et l'embrasse longuement. "Oui pour pouvoir être avec toi et t'embrasser tous les jours, ça valait définitivement le coup", il lui murmure puis l'embrasse à nouveau.

"J'avoue que tes talents pour m'embrasser m'ont aussi plutôt convaincue !" réponds Ginny les yeux fermés, s'enivrant de leur proximité.

Soudain, elle laisse échapper un énorme bâillement, impossible de contenir sa fatigue après sa trop longue journée.

"C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, je pense" dit Harry en se levant. D'un geste vif, il récupère sa baguette sur le comptoir et avec quelques mouvements rapides, les restes de leur repas et la vaisselle vont se loger à leur place légitime - frigo - évier - placard.

Ginny lui en veut d'interrompre leurs baisers et elle s'apprête à protester mais la fatigue l'emporte. "Ok, elle capitule, je monte". Elle n'a même pas la force de lui tenir tête pour obtenir plus de baisers. Pathétique... "Tu viens ?"

"J'arrive dans 10 minutes", répond Harry d'un air concentré, "je dois juste finir un rapport pour mon boss."  
Ginny hausse les sourcils, surprise qu'il n'en ai pas parlé plus tôt dans la soirée. Après un dernier regard et espérant qu'il ne tardera pas, elle quitte la pièce sans plus de commentaires.

Harry tend l'oreille et l'écoute monter vers leur chambre avant de se diriger vers son bureau, étonné que Ginny l'a écoutée si docilement. D'habitude c'est plus le genre à me plaquer contre le frigo juste pour me prouver qu'elle n'est pas si fatiguée que ça ! Il s'étire longuement, se frotte les yeux et s'assoit finalement à son bureau.

Ginny n'a rien vu mais lui aussi a passé une longue et mauvaise journée. Une descente chez des trafiquants d'espèces protégées d'animaux magiques a très mal finie ce matin… Il soulève son tee-shirt et regarde le long bandage blanc qui enserre son torse. Manifestement les crabes de feu sont tout aussi capables de brûler leurs sauveurs que leurs agresseurs, ces foutus créatures. Ron avait dû l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste et Robards l'avait strictement forcé à rentrer chez lui pour se "reposer" tout en lui ordonnant de lui remettre son rapport sur l'incident dès le lendemain à la première heure. Après une dernière grimace, il se penche sur son rapport. "Le plus vite j'en aurait fini, le plus vite je pourrais rejoindre Ginny !".

Ginny, pendant ce temps, s'est glissée sous la couette de leur grand lit. Malgré sa fatigue, elle ne veut pas s'endormir sans lui. Alors, pour l'attendre, elle attrape la vieille copie du _Quidditch à travers les âges_ qui repose sur la table de chevet de Harry. Elle l'a déjà lu 100 fois mais tout ce qui touche au Quidditch ferait un bon remède au sommeil. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, quand Harry la rejoint finalement, elle est totalement plongée dans sa lecture. Quand il se glisse à son tour sous la couette elle lui jette à peine un regard par-dessus son livre.

Elle sent une douce pression sur son ventre. Harry y a posé sa tête qui se love parfaitement sur son corps, un de ses bras enserrant le haut de sa cuisse. Elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux tout en continuant sa lecture. Sa respiration s'apaise, heureux d'être réuni avec elle. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, elle relève la tête et se rend compte que Harry s'est endormi dans cette position, la tête contre son cœur, leurs deux souffles à l'unisson.

Elle cale le livre sous son cou. "Je t'aime Harry", elle chuchote. Il a l'air tellement paisible, là tout proche d'elle. Elle pose le livre sur la table de chevet, lui caresse le front, sa cicatrice, sa joue. Sa main descend sur sa main, croise une autre vieille cicatrice, puis remonte sur son bras. Elle s'arrête sur une marque nouvelle à son toucher, au milieu de son avant-bras. Une brûlure ? A cause de sa fatigue elle n'a pas du tout prêté son attention à Harry. Qu'elle journée a-t 'il pût avoir exactement, pour recevoir cette brûlure ? Suspicieuse, sa main continue de longer ses bras, puis son torse par-dessus son tee-shirt, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle n'est pas vraiment inquiète, elle sait qu'une fois endormi, Harry a peu de chance de se réveiller. Sauf s'il cauchemarde _encore,_ elle se dit… Mais pour l'heure il dort paisiblement.

Elle repère un obstacle sur son chemin. Là où elle devrait seulement sentir les muscles bien dessinés de son copain, elle sent un épais tissu sous le tee-shirt de Harry, vers le bas de son torse. "Oh non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?!" Maintenant elle est inquiète. Elle soulève doucement son tee-shirt qui révèle l'horrible bandage qui lui entour le bas du ventre. "C'est pas vrai, et c'est lui qui s'inquiète pour quelques bleus reçus à l'entraînement !", mais comment est-ce que je n'ai pu rien voir ?! Elle s'en veut d'avoir été aussi distraite. Harry s'est occupé d'elle toute la soirée et elle n'a pas été foutu de voir qu'il a été sévèrement blessé, brûlé, à en croire la blessure de son bras !

Comme elle ne veut pas le réveiller, elle décide de repousser à demain ses investigations sur l'état physique et mental de Harry. Quel crétin hypocrite ! Sa main est à nouveau dans ses cheveux bouclés, et incoiffable, comme à leur habitude. "Je t'aime mon crétin !", elle murmure. Sentant que la fatigue la rattrape elle éteint sa lampe de chevet et glisse un peu plus sous la couette, Harry toujours serré près d'elle.

Demain, elle lui dirait ce qu'elle en pense de ses blessures à lui ! Mais pour l'heure, elle plonge dans le sommeil, emportée par la chaleur de leur lit et de ses bras.

-Fin-


End file.
